


Cinderfella vs. Snow White

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Competition, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Based on a prompt by Amymel, who gave me the idea for Jon and Sansa vying for the spare room in the apartment Robb and Theon share.





	Cinderfella vs. Snow White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



Sansa Stark burst through her brother Robb’s apartment that he shared with his best friend Theon Greyjoy with a big smile on her face. “Honey, I’m--” She caught the grim looks on their face and noticed Robb’s other best friend, Jon Snow, standing off to the side with a suitcase at his feet, also looking grim. “Okay, who died?” she asked. 

“There’s been a bit of a misunderstanding,” Robb began and darted a look at Theon, who looked down at his feet.

Sansa was immediately worried. “What kind of misunderstanding?” 

“Theon told Jon he could move in and didn’t bother to tell me,” Robb explained, “At the same time I promised you could.”

“And you obviously never bothered to tell him when he was telling Jon,” Sansa said. 

Robb looked down, shame-faced, and mumbled, “No.”

Sansa sighed. “Okay, so how are we going to fix this?”

Theon perked up. “We could break a pool stick in half and have you and Jon fight to the death for it.”

Sansa wondered how long he’d been waiting to suggest such a thing. It was all in vain though since no one laughed. 

“Or we could just kill _you_ and I get your room,” Sansa said pointedly. 

“All right, she’s out. Your sister is scary, Stark,” Theon said to Robb. 

“Actually, I like her idea,” Robb said, sending him a glare. 

“And you didn’t think I was so scary last week when you whistled at me by the pool at my parents house,” Sansa said, also glaring at him. 

“You did?” Robb asked and started toward his friend. 

Theon held up his hands. “It was an accident! I didn’t mean to do it.”

Jon snorted in the corner. 

“How do you accidentally whistle at someone?” Sansa asked. 

“Jesus fuck, what do you want from me?” Theon asked, backing away from an advancing Robb. 

“Apologize,” Robb and Sansa said at the same time. 

“I’m sorry!” Theon cried. “I’m sorry!”

Robb stopped his advancement and folded his arms across his beefy chest. His blue eyes met Sansa’s. A matching pair. He smiled softly. “How do you propose we work this then?”

“How about we give them a trial run,” Theon suggested. “See who makes the better roommate. In the meantime, they can both share the spare room.”

Jon and Sansa groaned. 

Robb sighed. “I hate to say it, but that does sound fair.”

“You do realize that she’s just going to be on her best behavior,” Jon said. 

“And you won’t be?” Sansa retorted. 

They glared at each other. 

“Well, one of you is bound to crack first,” Theon said. 

“And how the hell do you propose we _share a room_?” Sansa demanded. 

A half hour later, she found out. A sheet draped over a thin rope on hooks divided the room into Jon’s half, and Sansa’s half. 

“Oh God,” Sansa moaned and rubbed her forehead. “I’m having flashbacks. I’m sharing a room with Arya again.”

“I’ve never had to share a room,” Jon muttered. “So... this is hell.”

Sansa ignored him. 

“We’ll give you two weeks,” Robb said. “And at the end of the two weeks, we’ll decide who the better roommate is and the winner gets to have the room.”

“Let me guess, the loser has to move out?” Jon asked sarcastically. 

“Your attitude won’t get you very far,” Theon said imperiously.

“Fuck you, Greyjoy,” Jon snapped. 

“And so it begins,” Sansa muttered. 

*************

The only saving grace for Sansa was not having a whole lot going into the situation. She had been rooming with her friend Jeyne before this debacle, and Jeyne was the one that had the couch, the coffee tables, the kitchen table, and everything else one needed upon going into a new place. This was why this was the perfect kind of thing for her even if it did mean having to live with boys. It was just that she was just starting out right now as an assistant copy editor of a fashion magazine, and she wasn’t quite there yet with raking in the dough, and she could not spend another minute with Jeyne in that apartment and her annoying boyfriend. 

Jon was moving from his mother’s house for the first time now that he had a good job teaching high school English. He also did not have any furniture save for his bed which took up most of his side of the room, though Sansa could not really say much. Her bed took up a lot of space, too. 

This was a halfway house for both of them. 

Sansa had met Jon a few times over the course of the years, he and Robb having met in Grad school. She didn’t think much about him except that he was way too quiet and she got the creeping sense he didn’t like her. She didn’t know why, she was always polite to him, but he never talked to her much and she ended up feeling like she’d done something wrong. 

Plus, he was really, well, hot. His shoulder length curly black hair was sometimes down, sometimes in a manbun, he sometimes wore black-rimmed glasses which she admittedly she liked a _lot_ , and it was obvious he hit the gym, specifically the weights. She even liked his beard, and she didn’t usually go for guys with beards. 

Sitting down on her now made bed, Sansa sighed. 

“Something wrong?” Jon asked from the other side of the sheet. He didn’t sound happy. In fact, he sounded a mix between morose and annoyed. So was she, so it fit. 

“This kind of sucks,” she said. “Doesn’t it?”

“Up one side and down the other.”

“I mean, I won’t be terrible to share a room with,” she said, for some reason insulted by his agreement even though she had literally expressed the same. 

“Well, neither will I,” he said. 

Sansa made a face. She wasn’t certain about that. Unfortunately, Jon had chosen that moment to peer over the sheet. He scowled. “What’s that look for?”

 _Crap_ , she thought. She looked at him. “Well, you know...you’re a boy.”

“What does that mean?”

“Boys are gross.”

“You want to live with two of them!”

“But I’d be in my own room!”

“You think it makes a difference? Have you considered the fact that you’ll have to share a bathroom with them?”

“I plan to keep it clean,” she said primly. 

“Good luck with that. Theon is a slob. And he sheds. I’ve seen Robb more than once have to clean that fucking drain in the shower out with Theon’s hair.”

She lifted up her ponytail that she currently had her long auburn hair up in. “Newsflash: I have a lot of hair, too.”

“So then you’ll be the one cleaning out the shower drain.”

Sansa shuddered at the thought of it. No, she’d dump Drain-O down the drain and be done with it. 

“Okay, but you’re kind of agreeing with the fact that boys are gross,” Sansa pointed out. 

He frowned. Well, fuck, he supposed he had. The point had been to gross her out, not himself. 

Looking at her now, looking beautiful, like she always did, and a little forlorn, Jon found himself getting annoyed. He hated this stupid attraction to Sansa. For one, he found it hard to talk to her. For another, she was Robb’s sister so even if he could find something interesting to say to her, she was off-limits. 

Now she had the audacity to sit there in those tight black capris and some blue shirt that clung to her curves and brought out her eyes, and make him feel like he wanted her to get the apartment because he was raised by his Momma to be chivalrous. 

And because she was so fucking gorgeous. 

He rather hated that she was so fucking gorgeous. 

“You’ll lose,” he said irritably and went back to unpacking. 

“No,” she said stubbornly. “You will. I can be very persuasive.”

Jon shuddered at that, thinking of how he’d like her to show him, naked, how persuasive she can be. 

“Well, so am I,” he shot back. 

She laughed somewhat manically and he thought Theon was onto something. Sansa was a little scary. 

************

The next morning when Sansa awoke, it was to the praise of Jon by Robb and Theon from the kitchen. Pushing her hair from her face, she padded down the hall to see what all the fuss was about and soon learned. 

Jon had cleaned. And not just a little. The kitchen, which the night before had been taken over by overflowing trash, a straining dish rack, pizza boxes, and bottles of beer, was now sparkling. Even the cabinets and fridge which had looked splattered with food and drink over the past couple years was now shining. The floor gleamed. 

She stormed into the living room. Neat as a pin. Everything had it’s place, and everything was in it’s place. Even the tangle of wires from the various video game boxes they had were all straight and neat. She then went to the kitchen. It gleamed as well. And smelled like bleach. 

Mother. Fucker. 

“Point,” Jon whispered in her ear. 

She turned glaring at him. He smiled, awfully proud of himself. “All right, Cinderfella, just calm down. This isn’t over.”

Okay, so she needed something she could do to top him...

Slowly, she spread into a smile. Now he looked worried. 

Good. He should be. Because she was about to make Theon and Robb the breakfast of their dreams. 

************

After a batch of cinnamon rolls, a fritatta, bacon, and fluffy white pancakes, all three boys were falling asleep in the living room. Before she cleaned up the kitchen, she looked over at Jon who was watching her on the couch through slitted eyes. 

“Point,” he said. 

She smirked. “I know.” She turned to walk away and heard him mutter, “Snow White.”

****************

A week later, Jon came home to find Sansa making something that smelled like what he thought heaven must smell like. His stomach grumbled, reminding him he hadn’t had much to eat at lunch, and instead of looking to see what she was furiously whisking in the big metal bowl she’d bought that week, he dropped his suitcase by the door and glared at her. 

“Anyone home?” he asked. 

“Just you and me.”

“You and I,” he corrected automatically. 

Slowly and carefully, she put the bowl down and set the whisk against the rim. She turned to him. “Did you really just correct my grammar?”

Shit. People didn’t like that! “It was just automatic,” he said, holding up his hands. “I work with high school kids and I teach English. I do it all damn day. I’m sorry.”

She narrowed her eyes and then picked up the bowl again and started whisking. “You’re almost out of Comet,” she told him. 

“You’re almost out of flour.”

“Don’t worry about me and my flour. My flour and _I_ are doing just fine!”

“You cracking a little, Sansa? You know what they say? If you can’t stand the heat, get out of the kitchen.”

She stared at him and shook her head. “Come on. You’re better than that.”

“How long are you going to keep this up?”

“Depends. How long are you going to? It has to be getting to you by now. You walk around with the dust buster like it’s your new hand.”

“You fucking _breathe_ flour, Sansa. I thought I saw a plume of it come out of your nose the other night.”

“Yeah? Well, I think the bleach is starting to eat at your brain. Mr. I-Want-To-Correct-Your-Grammar took a few to answer Theon’s question about what a predicate was the other night.”

“I was tired!”

She started toward him. “And last night,” she said sotto voce, “I thought you were going to grind your teeth down to nubs when Theon dropped the bowl of popcorn on the floor.”

“The popcorn _you_ made,” Jon seethed, staring right in her eyes as she stood toe-to-toe with him. “It had caramel in it, Sansa. Do you have any idea how difficult caramel is to get out of a carpet?”

“I had to do _something_ after you got all that beer for them!”

“And you can? With all the money you’ve dropped on food and bowls and mixers, you could have paid first and last on an apartment.”

“Don’t you have a toilet bowl to clean?”

“I did it last night,” he said through clenched teeth, “After you fed Theon fucking _tacos_.”

Sansa snorted; she couldn’t help it. Then she started to laugh. “That’s so gross.”

By degrees, Jon let down his guard and started to laugh too. “It was. His digestive system needs to be donated to science.”

That made Sansa laugh harder. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m not sure anything I make him even touches his lips. He just hoovers it away. Kind of like your dust buster.”

Jon grimaced. “I’d rather that than what I had to clean last night. I felt like I needed to get a priest to perform an exorcism.”

Sansa couldn’t stop giggling. “On the bathroom or Theon?”

“Both.”

They both laughed together, and then, at the same time, stopped laughing and looked at each other. 

“Theon needs to go,” they said at the same time. 

All talking ceased then when Robb came through the door. 

***********

Later that night, Jon pushed the sheet aside when he finally came to bed. “Is it okay to take down the Berlin Wall?”

Sansa, who had been reading, looked up at him. “Ich bin ein Berliner.”

Jon smiled and sat down, facing her. He looked around at her “area”. It was nice. Everything was neat and girly, and she’d made good use of her space. She had paintings of castles, maidens, and knights on the walls, and her bed felt rather softer than his. He bounced a bit to test it out and she arched a brow. 

“Your bed is softer than mine,” he told her. 

“What can I do for you?” she asked. 

_You could get naked with me_ , he immediately thought and felt his cheeks start to redden. Ever since she’d literally gone toe-to-toe with him that afternoon, he’d wanted her. Badly. “Uh, I thought maybe we could talk about Theon.”

She snapped her book shut and put it down beside her on her pristine white duvet. He couldn’t see a speck of anything on it….

Okay, he needed help. 

“I like the idea, but I’m not sure how to do it. I thought about strutting around in something tight and small and get him to make a comment that Robb would want to kick his ass for, but that just seemed…”

“Cruel?”

“Yeah, but to me.” She shuddered. 

Jon laughed softly. 

“I honestly wouldn’t be doing this if Jeyne’s boyfriend didn’t drive me banana sandwich.”

“What does he do that annoys you?”

“He’s just one of those people that when you mention you’ve done something, they’ve done it too and they’ve done it better than you and everyone else. He never shuts up, and it’s always about himself. I don’t like the way he’s tried to change Jeyne, and when he’s there they just take over the apartment and I started to feel like like I was a guest. Besides, I was pretty sure she was gearing up to ask me to move out and since the lease was her in her name…”

“That sucks.”

“May I ask why you decided to move out and not just save some money at your Mom’s?”

“Because my Mom’s new boyfriend was giving me the hairy eyeball.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. 

“Is he good to your Mom?”

That one simple question spiraled into a four hour conversation. Sansa could hardly believe the time when she glanced at her alarm clock and found that it was 1 a.m. Jon was now on his back at the foot of her bed while she was at the head of her bed on her back. 

Jon rubbed his eyes. “I need sleep. My eyes feel like I have sand in them.”

She yawned. “Me too.”

“I’m gonna get up,” he murmured. 

Sansa’s eyes drifted shut. “You do that,” she murmured back. 

“Here I go…”

And then they both fell asleep. 

**************

The next morning, Sansa woke slowly. She rubbed her feet together and shifted slightly. When she did, she rolled back...into something hard. She stiffened and peered over her shoulder, hoping it wasn’t fucking Theon thinking he was funny. 

It wasn’t. It was Jon. 

It all came back to her, the late night chat that had started with how to get Theon to move out to a long conversation about their lives. But he had been at the foot of her bed last she remembered…

Well, whatever. 

Carefully, she rolled over and despite her best intentions, she woke him. His gray eyes blinked open and then slowly widened. 

“Don’t worry,” she said quickly. “Nothing happened.”

“Bummer,” he murmured. 

Now her eyes went wide. His mouth opened and he made like a fish. “I mean - that is, I mean--”

And, because he was cute when flustered, and she just wanted to fluster him further, she kissed him. 

He moaned and deepened it and Sansa found herself smack dab up against Jon Snow’s tight hot body. 

They parted, breathlessly. 

“I’ve wanted--” they both began and then stopped and smiled at each other. 

“You go,” they said at the same time again. 

“How about we just kiss again?” Jon asked hopefully. 

Sansa nodded. “Yeah, let’s.” She pulled him closer. “You don’t have any toilets to clean?” she asked with a little laugh. 

“You don’t have any four course feasts to make?” he countered with a laugh and then rolled her onto her back and set about doing what he’d wanted to do for a very long time now: kiss Sansa Stark senseless. 

Fuck Robb. 

**************

The next week was an exercise in keeping their newfound attraction a secret. Jon took her out on a date. Sansa met him after work and they went for walks together. At night, they were in each other’s beds with the door locked, making out like teenagers. The cleaning suffered. The cooking did, too. Neither one cared. The only ones who did were Robb and Theon. 

On the last night before Robb and Theon were to make their final decision, Jon and Sansa had sex for the first time. If you asked Jon though, it was making love. 

It was making love if you asked Sansa, too. 

It was a lesson in restraint and keeping quiet as Jon moved over her. She reached up, brushing some curls from his face and smiled. 

“I love you,” he gasped. And then he stopped moving and looked down at her in terror. 

Slipping her hands down to his ass, she squeezed his cheeks and pushed him into her, encouraging him to move. “What do you know, Jon Snow? I love you, too…”

And then he pounded her into the bed and it was all Sansa could do not to scream out her pleasure. 

The following morning, Jon and Sansa emerged from the bedroom and padded down the hall together. Their fingers brushed and Sansa looked up at him and smiled. Jon looked down at her in need. He wanted to hold her hand the way he did when they went for walks together. 

“Jon. Sansa,” came Robb’s grave voice from the living room. 

They both glanced at each other and stopped out of sight of Robb and Theon. 

“No matter what happens, I love you,” Jon told her. 

“Same,” she said and kissed him quickly before they trudged into the living room. 

Robb stood from the couch. “As you know the two weeks is up.”

Theon stood then, a rose in his hand. 

Both Jon and Sansa stiffened. “I’m sorry,” she said, “When did I stumble onto The Bachelor?”

Robb sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Theon chuckled behind him. “It was his idea.”

“Come on, it’s hilarious,” Theon said a bit defensively. 

“You’re an idiot,” Jon said to him. 

“Not the right attitude for someone who wants to live here,” Theon told him. Jon opened his mouth, ready to tell them Sansa could stay when Theon interrupted. “But, you both can as it turns out.”

“What?” Sansa asked. 

“What?” repeated Robb. 

“What?” repeated Jon. 

Theon puffed up his chest, looking mighty proud of himself. “I’m moving in with this girl I met the other night at The Iron Born Bar. I’m moving out today.”

“Are you fucking _insane_?” Robb sputtered. “You’re moving in with a girl you just _met_?!”

“Oh, don’t do that,” Sansa murmured and picked at a nail. 

“Please don’t go,” Jon monotoned. 

They glanced at each other and grinned while Robb started lecturing Theon on “making smart choices”. Together, they ambled into the kitchen to make breakfast _together_. And then they would clean up together. 

Everything was going well too, until Theon shouted, “And what are _you_ going to do about the fact that Jon and Sansa are totally fucking?”

Jon’s head tilted back and he looked up at the ceiling. “Goodbye, cruel world. It’s time for me to meet that sparkling clean bathroom in the sky.”

Sansa giggled. “Don’t worry. I have years of crap on Robb. He won’t hurt you.”

They turned to face a red-faced Robb, hand-in-hand.

Six months later, Robb moved out.


End file.
